


Math Tutor

by winchester_sass_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_sass_666/pseuds/winchester_sass_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a little bit of trouble with Algebra and your insanely attractive teacher, Mr. Winchester, wants to help you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site and my first fic posted anywhere really. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Algebra was your last and most favorite period of the day. Not because you loved math, hell you were horrible at it. That's why you were one of the only seniors still in algebra. You loved algebra because of him, Mr. Winchester. He was perfect; tall and built with a finely sculpted jawline, beautiful hair, amazing smile, and the prettiest hazel eyes you've ever seen. It was hard to pay attention in his class. Your mind wandered. A lot. You imagined your hands all over his toned body, touching him in his most intimate places. You imagined him giving you what you wanted since the first day you walked into his classroom.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the dismissal bell.

“Great work today class. See you all on Monday.”

You started to get up out of your seat.

“Y/n. Can you stay here a moment please?” Mr. Winchester asked.

You remained seated.

Mr. Winchester walked over to your desk and crouched down in front of you. 

“I'm really concerned about your grades. You're almost failing and can't graduate if you do. Now, you're a wonderful person but I don't want to have to see you back in my classroom over the summer or next year.” He spoke softly.

“I just have trouble focusing and I'm not good at math.” You explained. 

He thought for a moment.

“Well, how about every Friday, starting right now, I help you out with anything you're having trouble with? Are you okay with that?” He suggested.

“Oh that would be fantastic. Thank you, Sir.” Extra time with Mr. Winchester? Of course you'd accept.

“Alright then, lets have a look at your last test.” 

Mr. Winchester babbled on about math while your mind immediately wandered to him fucking you senseless over his desk. Your body squirmed at your thoughts.

“Look, y/n, I can't help you out if you refuse to pay attention. What are you thinking about that's more important than my teaching right now?” His voice was sharp this time as he demanded an answer.

The warmth in your belly grew hotter with this new tone. 

“I really want you to pass my class. Now please, pay attention or I'll cancel our plans.”

You nodded and tried your hardest to listen. After explaining a couple formulas and problems with you, he handed you a few practice sheets.

“I have some papers to grade. I'll be at my desk when you finish or if you need any more help.”

You actually tried to finish the questions as well as your could. You didn't want to disappoint Mr. W after all. You turned in your papers once you were finished. Mr. W looked up at you with a warm smile.

“All finished?” He took the papers and looked them over, checking a few things off and marking a couple x's here and there.

“Hey that's not too bad. I'll just replace this paper's grade in the system with your new one and then you can be on your way unless you feel like doing more work today.” 

“Well, there is something else I wanted to try.” You said with a smirk.

You couldn't ignore your urges anymore. You leaned over Mr. Winchester's desk, grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his perfect lips. They were a little rough and rugged but you liked it. He pulled back, looking a little shocked.

“So, that's what's been on your mind? Well we can't have that, now can we?” His eyes narrowed and his smile was sinister.

He nodded his head at an angle, motioning for you to come to the other side of the desk. You quickly followed orders. Once you were close enough, he pulled you by your arm onto his lap so that you were straddling him. His calloused hands lifted your skirt from behind, grasping a cheek in each hand.

“Such a perfect ass.” He said before occupying his own lips with yours.

He pushed and pulled your body over the hardening bulge in his pants until you stuck with the rhythm on your own. His hands wandered from your ass up and down your back and around to your stomach. His lips parted, pushing his tongue through. Your panties were already soaked and he felt your warmth through his pants. 

“So hot for me already.” He said between sloppy kisses.

His hands lifted your shirt off and unclasped your bra, both were tossed onto the floor.

“Mmm you're so beautiful.”

He took a nipple in his mouth and rolled the other with a thumb. You ran your fingers through his soft, brown hair and gripped it at the back.

He suddenly stopped and slid your legs off. He undid his pants and pulled his fully erect cock out.

“If you want that A, you have to earn it.”  
You got on your knees in front of his massive member and took it in your hands, pumping and then thumbing the precum that dribbled out on his head. You licked up the length of his shaft and put him in your mouth. He threw his head back and moaned breathily at the new feeling. His hands gripped your hair as you sucked him off faster.

His hands released your hair and he took his cock out of your mouth.

“Get up.”

You wiped your mouth and stood up. He lifted your skirt and ran his finger across your folds outside the thin, wet fabric.

“Mmm so wet.” 

He yanked your panties to the floor. His hands trailed up your legs, one gripped your ass tight while the other thumbed at your clit. Soft moans escaped your mouth. He cupped your sex with his hand, his middle finger slid between your slick folds, teasing your entrance.

He stopped everything and stood up. You groaned in displeasure.

“Sit.”

You sat in his chair, he kneeled on the floor and pulled your ass to the edge. He kissed up your thigh to your clit and licked and sucked at it.

“Ah, fuck..” You moaned

“Such a filthy mouth.”

He jammed two fingers inside you. You threw your head back and arched your body as he mouthed your clit and fucked you with his fingers, curling them and twisting them every which way, finding your g-spot effortlessly.

He pulled his hand away and lifted his head.

“Desk.”

You stood and sat up on the desk. Mr. Winchester pulled the rest of his clothes off in front of you. His body was better than you imagined it to be. He pulled your legs apart and he lined up his length to your opening. He looked at you, looking for assurance that you were ready. You nodded and slowly, he filled you up with every last inch. You propped yourself up on your elbows as he slowly pumped his hips in and out. Once you were used to him, he held you close to the edge and fucked you faster. You moans were louder and more frequent. 

“Faster.. I'm gonna...” 

“Don't come until I say.” He demanded.

He pulled out and positioned you so you were leaning over the desk. He gripped your hips tight and thrust into you again harder and faster. Your breath was shakier and moans higher.

“Not yet.” He growled in your ear.

His growls only made you want to come harder. He pulled out again and sat in his chair.

“I want to see the look on your face when you come down on my cock.”

His body was gleaming with sweat.

You straddled him again and lowered yourself down his shaft. His hands grabbed your waist as he slammed you down on top of him. You yelled out louder, begging for release.

“A little bit more baby.” He was getting close.

Your muscles tightened around him.

“Fuck... come for me...” He groaned.

At the same time, he filled you with his hot juices and you released yours all over him. It was the best feeling in the world. You collapsed on his chest, both of you hot and sticky. He placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“Fantastic work today. 100%.” 

You chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“Same thing next Friday?” You asked.

“Definitely.”


End file.
